teatimewithmattfandomcom-20200214-history
Model Trains
Model trains have featured in Teatime with Matt on several occasions. Matt is a keen railway hobbyist and has two layouts; one modeled in OO GaugeWikipedia - OO Gauge (named Scratchwood Junction) in his garage and another modeled in N GaugeWikipedia - N Scale (named Hawtin), which is on a semi-portable baseboard. In 2017, Matt took part in a Channel 4 television show called The Biggest Little Railway in the WorldThe Biggest Little Railway In The World Wiki. The show chronicled the attempt to build a 32mm gauge railway from Fort William to Inverness.Category:Misc The Hype Train The Hype Train is a reference to the popular internet slang term of the same nameKnow Your Meme - Hype Train. In typical Teatime With Matt fashion, the Teatime With Matt Hype Train is a literal train. It first appeared on the show in the 2015 charity special Teatime With Matt's 24 Hour Tea Break, running on Matt's Scratchwood Junction layout. The Hype Train is hauled by a OO Gauge model of Battle of Britain Class Pacific locomotiveWikipedia - SR West Country and Battle of Britain classes No. 34081 '92 Squadron', which in real life is preserved and operated by the Battle of Britain Locomotive SocietyThe Battle of Britain Locomotive Society. It hauls 4 Pullman coachesWikipedia - Pullman Train (UK) and is a loose recreation of The Devon Belle, a luxury passenger train that was operated by Southern Rail between 1947 and 1954Wikipedia - Devon Belle. The Hype Train also appeared at the end of the video epilogueYouTube - Teatime With Matt's 24 Hour Tea Break - Epilogue to the 24 Hour Tea Break. Livestream Livestream ''was the nickname given to a small branch line locomotive, which ran alongside The Hype Train on Matt's Scratchwood Junction layout during Teatime With Matt's 24 Hour Tea Break. Matt gave the locomotive this nickname because, like its namesake, it kept crashing. ''Livestream ''is a 00 Gauge model of GWR 14xx ClassWikipedia - GWR 1400 Class No. 1401, as featured in the 1953 Ealing comedy film ''The Titfield Thunderbolt[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Titfield_Thunderbolt Wikipedia - The Titfield Thunderbolt]. Like its real-life equivalent in the film, Livestream hauls a model of a Wisbech & Upwell Tramway coach and a GWR Toad brake van. Livestream ''also appeared in the video epilogue to the 24 Hour Tea Break. In the video, Matt is seen entering the garage and stating in an exasperated voice "Great! Livestream's crashed again!". This is followed by a shot showing the locomotive lying on it's side.The locomotive also appeared under the end card of this video, first pulling a train as normal, then as a light engine, then pushing the train from the rear. This was a staged recreation of a problem that occurred several times during the live show, due to the coupling between ''Livestream and the coach coming loose and the locomotive running into the rear of its own train. The Party Train The Party Train first appeared in Teatime With Matt's New Year's Eve Party, a special four hour show broadcast on New Years Eve 2016. The train ran on a loop of track on Matt's dining room table, with the sound of a steam whistle being played via Matt's jingle soundboard. The train is hauled by a Standard Class 3MT locomotiveWikipedia - BR Standard Class 3 2-6-2T, No. 82001. In its first appearance, the locomotive was hauling four Mk1 Horse Boxes and an Oil Tank Wagon (which Matt claimed was filled with Prosecco). The Party Train appeared again in Teatime With Matt's 2017 Boxing Day Special, now on a loop of track on a baseboard, which was placed on Matt's bed. On this occasion, the locomotive was hauling two suburban passenger coaches. External Links